His Forever, Willing or Not
by xKillingxDeadxPuppiesx
Summary: Robin goes to prison for 8 years and Raven promises to wait. What happens when she falls for BB and Robin come back? what happens when BB turnsout to be not who he seems? RaexBB & RaexRob.. LEMON S !
1. Chapter 1

_**Moe: **__this story came to me while reading a story of 'drowninginmysleep5' (im giving credit where credit is due)_

_**Robin: **__but you're not done with your first story…_

_**Raven: **__I think she knows that…._

_**Moe: **__I do…_

_**Robin: **__Sure, gang up on the cute one_

_**Moe & Raven: **__-fall over laughing-_

_**Robin **__-.-" _

_**Raven: disclaimer: **__Moe does not own Teen Titians or any of its characters –wipes away laughing tears-_

_**WARNING: LEMONS!**_

__

(So this is what's happening: The Teen Titians were in a court room at Robins trial. He was just found guilty for the murder of Slade Wilson)

"_Wait for me!" Robin called to Raven as he was being dragged through the court doors. _

"_Always!" She called as Cyborg held her back. _

Raven sat up quickly up in bed crying. She hated that that memory kept sneaking up on her. The green man sat up next to her and held her. She laid her head on his green broad shoulder. It had been 8 years since that day of Robin's trial.

"Raven…. Are you okay baby?" Garfield asked looking down at his crying fiancé.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." She said, smiling reassuringly at him.

He smiled and kissed her lightly. Raven playfully pinned him down and straddled his waist. He grinned. She leaned down and kissed his chest and let her mouth roam down his body. Gar groaned as she reached the waist band of his pajama bottoms. She looked up at him and giggled. She rolled over back on too her pillow.

"You tease!" Gar said pulling Raven to his chest. She could feel how hard he was which made her giggle again.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" She smiled manipulatively.

He smiled and crawled on top of her. "I'm gonna make you scream my name."

He smiled evilly, grinding his hips into her. She moaned. He kissed her neck, nipping here and there. He slid his hand up her small little nightie. He massaged her breast as he kissed her deeply, muffling her moans. She pulled his shirt off, kissing his neck as he worked on pleasuring her breast. She pushed her hips up, feeling his hardness. He groaned again, ripping her nightie off and removing the rest of his own clothes.

"You ready, Rae?" Gar asked, positioning himself at her entrance. She nodded. He thrusted into her hard making her gasp and arch her back. He pulled out, making her fall back onto the bed. He thrusted in again deeper, making her moan in loud pleasure. "Come on baby, scream my name."

He kept thrusting hard into her, making her closer to her climax and her moans louder.

"OH GARFEILD!" She screamed as a white light of climax came. They both climaxed the same time and Gar leaned over her breathlessly. He finally rolled off her on to his own pillow.

She laid on his chest looking up into his green eyes. After one kiss, they both fell asleep.

**ROBIN'S P.O.V**

Robin glared through Raven's window at the image of her lying on his old friend's chest. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from breaking in and beating Beast Boy's ass. If not for 8 years ago of getting founded as guilty, it would be him and Raven in that bed.

Robin punched the wall next to the window and pulled on the rope holding him in place. The rope lifted at the tug and brought him up to the roof. He unhooked it and threw it down on the roof. The bitterness in his heart ran deep.

"Raven is mine." He said with venom in his voice. With that he jumped from the roof, landing next to his bike. "I did not break out of prison for nothing.

**Moe: **…..

**Robin: **-smiles evilly-

**Raven: **umm…- backs away slowly-

**Beast Boy: ** Hell yeah! I got laid! –does victory dance-

**Raven: -.-"**

**Robin: **-death stare to beast boy-

**Moe: **RATE PLZ!

**Beast Boy: **-runs for dear life-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Moe: **__I am just so inspired. Ima try to make it longer :D_

_**Raven: **__that's what u said last time…_

_**Moe: **__ stfu -.-"_

_**Robin: **__will I be in this chapter more?_

_**Moe: **__yeah :D and I'm actually gonna make this chapie have a title!_

_**Raven: disclaimer: **__Moe DOESN'T own Teen Titians or any of its characters_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 2: Robin's return!

Raven woke up with her head throbbing. She leisurely sat up and sluggishly looked at the green 21 year old resting alongside her. She groaned and pulled on an over-size shirt and got up making her way to the bathroom. She ran a hand through her tresses, observing her drowsy eyes with tarnished eyeliner. She heard a grunt and peered out the door to witness Beast Boy turning in his sleep and begin to snore again. She rolled her eyes and giggled.

'He looks so sweet.' She thought pulling off the shirt and turning on the hot water.

Steam blurred the mirror as Raven closed the door. Her footed tested the water before Raven complete emerged herself in the steaming water. She sighed of relief and closed her eyes due to how great it felt on her skin. When her eyes reopened, she found herself standing in the dark.

"Beast boy?" She called, and turned to what she assumed was the doorway. Cold arms wrapped around her and she leaned back into his chest.

"Let's shower in the dark." A horse voice said.

'He must have a cold.' Raven thought. "Okay."

She turned around and kissed his lips. He kissed back, passionately and hungry. He had never kissed her like this before, and she liked it. She leaned into the kiss with her body and felt all of him. She could feel his member become hard at the closeness. Her hand rested on his well built chest, and she paid little attention to how much stronger her felt. He broke the kiss, catching his breath. His lips and tongue traveled her neck and collar bone. She moaned and felt how it affected him down below.

"Raven." He groaned sounding desperate to have her.

"Beast boy." She moaned as he nipped the hot spot on her neck. She felt him pull back away from her. "What's wrong?"

All of a sudden the lights came on and blinded her.

"Raven?... Why are you showering in the dark?" Beast Boy's voice (no husky, HINT HINT!) called from the door way.

"I…. Circuit shortage…" Raven said slowly turning off the water and grabbing her towel.

"Oh okay. I'll see you at the breakfast table, I'm hungry." He said before shutting the door and leaving.

Raven sat in the tub, towel still around her. She was scared and shocked at the same time. She was shocked that she wasn't able to tell that it wasn't Beast Boy; she had felt his body and heard his voice enough to know that it wasn't him. She was terrified because she wasn't sure who it was that almost seduced her. Her hand was shaking as she pulled herself to her shaky feet. She looked around the small bathroom one more time before exiting into her bedroom.

**ROBIN'S P.O.V**

The Green man was sprawled across the bed as I entered the room quietly. He was still naked and everything but his mid-section was hanging out of the covers. I gagged in discuss. He looked like one of those red neck men that had a beer belly and beat his wife. I narrowed my eyes at the thought of him laying a hand on MY Raven. I held back a growl. I heard the water from the bathroom turn on and I looked at the door blocking my view.

As ninja as humanly possible, (XD) I pulled my clothes off and opened the door shutting the lights off. I stepped into the shower as Raven's voice asked for the green man, but I was here to make her forget him. I wrapped my arms around her burning waist. I pulled her into me and I could feel her heart beating steadily.

"Let's shower in the dark." I said, trying to make it seem like a cold or something.

"Okay." She said in her beautiful alien voice. She turned and faced me. Her lips met mine and I let all my longing into it. I had missed her so much and wanted her to know how much I wanted her. Her hand rested on my chest as she pushed into me. She pushed into a certain part of me and I felt myself go hard. I let my lips break from hers and let my tongue and lips find their way down her neck. I loved the taste of her skin in my mouth and I wanted more. I nipped and licked at her like a dessert. She noises drove me crazy; I wanted to hear more of them.

"Raven." I called her name frantic to have all of her.

She called the green man's name and I pulled back realizing what I was doing. She wouldn't want this if she knew it was me. She asked a question but I couldn't hear it because I was drowning in my own thoughts. I backed off and left the room threw the door, her not noticing me being gone. I dove under the bed as Beast Boy sat up. I controlled my breathing, making sure I wasn't heard. He opened the door talking to Raven, and then he left. When he was gone I pulled my clothes on, not leaving from under the bed. I was afraid she would walk out any moment and catch me. The bathroom door opened and a very scared looking Goth girl emerged, looking over her shoulder once again into the bathroom.

Her eyes scanned the room before she dropped her towel and relaxed. I looked hungrily at her body, absorbing every curve. She got dressed and ran a brush threw her now long purple hair. She had it grow out since the last time I had seen her up close. She pulled it up into a messy bun and left her room.

I waited a few moments before crawling out from under the bed. I stretched my shoulders before looking around. I went through a few of her stuff and found in her jewelry box a small golden chain with a heart on it. I had given it to her a few years before I was locked up. I smiled at the thought of her keeping it.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and chattering. I dropped the chain and dove for the window, but then I saw a picture of Raven with Beast Boy, I grabbed the picture just as the door opened. As I was reeling myself up on my rope my eyes caught amethyst ones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Moe: **__I like where this is going :D_

_**Robin: **__So do I :) _

_**Raven: **__…._

_**Beast Boy: **__ You stole my girl! –turns into tiger and tackles Robin-_

_**Moe: **__Oh nose o-o –tries to separate them-_

_**Raven: **__So immature -.-" __Azarath Metrion Zinthos__! –Moe, Robin, and Beast Boy going flying-_

_**Moe: **__hey! _

_**Raven: **__please review –evil laugh-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Moe: **I weallllllllllllly like the direction this story is going in :D though I guess some ppl don't….

**Robin: **I scare myself….

**Raven: **I'm naked a lot….

**Beast Boy: ** Robin always gets the girl -.-"

**Moe…** u guys bitch a lot… I could just kill u….

**All three together: **NO!

**Moe: **that's what I thought xD

**Raven: Disclaimer: **Moe does not own Teen Titians or any of the characters!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Raven was walking towards the dining table when she realized she had left her favorite necklace in her jewelry box. It was very dear to her considering Robin had given it to her for their 9 month anniversary, but that was 6 months before her was locked up.

She turned on her heels and began walking back towards the room. She thought of the day of hers and Robin's 9 month together

**###Flash back###**

"_Where are we going?" Raven asked as she stumbled blindly, her vision being blocked by a blind fold that Robin insisted she wear._

"_I told you, it's a secret." Robin said rolling his eyes even though he knew Raven couldn't see it. He pulled her hand making her stumble his way, and then he halted making her stop as well. "Here we are, Miss. Impatient."_

_Raven's hands quickly fluttered up to her blinder and began to undo it but Robin stopped her. He pulled her hands back down to her side and she sighed. He smirked and kissed her softly. His hands took the blindfold and easily removed it, revealing her huge purple eyes._

"_Hello." She purred. Her hand lightly traced his face: she then playfully pushed it out of the way to see behind him. He chuckled and turned to see the master piece he created for his love. _

_There was a small table with two chairs around it. The sunset rested along the lake view making candles unnecessary. I silk red table cloth shaped the small circle table and clear plates and wine glass sat next to one purple rose leaning over in a black vase._

"_Robin this is beautiful." Raven gasped looking over into his eyes._

"_It's nothing compared to you." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a small but sweet peck on her forehead. "I love you, Raven Roth."_

_Raven smiled. It was the first time her had straight out said it instead of implying it like her usually did. "I love you too Robin Wayne." _

_**##End of Flashback##**_

Being lost in her memories, Raven didn't see Starfire and accidentally ran into her. The green eyed alien fell on her butt.

"Ohmygosh! Sorry, Star!" Raven said holding her hand for her friend to take.

"Relax Bra, 'sall chill." Starfire said taking her hand and standing up. Two years after Robin was put away Star had took time off from being a hero and went to California where she met her fiancé, Brodie. She lived with him in Cali for 5 years before coming back, and when she came back a new accent followed.

"Bra?" Raven muttered. Starfire started to walk away but Raven stopped her. "Oh Star, can I ask you something?..."

Starfire stopped and turned to look at her. She smiled nicely. "Of course, You're my best bro dude."

"Well… I…. How did you get your hair to flip like that?" Raven asked, chickening out on her question.

"Oh well…" and Starfire started babbling about hair spray and combs. Raven acted as if listening, but kind of spaced out and thought about what happened in the shower. Her shoulders shivered and Starfire's voice brought her back. "That's how you get it to flip so naturally looking."

"Thanks Star." Raven said. Again on her way back to her room, she actually tried to avoiding thinking all together. About everything.

"I wonder if this is something I should share with the others…." Raven said out loud to herself. Her fingers glided over the key pad outside her door. She lightly pushed in the combination, which happened to be the date of her anniversary with... Robin, not Beast Boy. Raven always felt kind of guilty, but her love for Beast Boy was different then her love for Robin.

As her door slid open, she looked up in time to see a masked face. Her breath caught in her throat as he lifted himself out of view. She raced to the window and peeked her head out, looking up. A black cape disappeared from the edge of the roof.

Without hesitation, Raven held chase. By the time she actually made it to the roof, it was isolated. She did a quick sweep and came up empty handed.

"Maybe I'm seeing thi-"Her thought was interrupted by the start of a motorcycle. Her eyes widened at the familiar sound. "It can't be…"

She looked over the edge of the giant T building and saw a bike speeding off. On it was a man with an all black super suit and cape flapping behind him. Raven blinked. Her jaw was dropped down to her knees as she watched him ride off into the horizon. Just like that he was slipping away from her… again.

With one more look back at the roof, she stood on the end and jumped, letting her magic catch her and carry her north towards him. She hid in the graying clouds and above the sky scrapers as she was lead deep into the city, past all the places that the rich snobs resigned. Her heart pumped with adrenaline the farther she got from the Teen Titians headquarters. The wind seemed to chill as she got closer to the city slums. The streets became dirty and unsafe feeling. Raven raised even higher into the sky, scared for her safety and her sanity for her coming out this far.

After about a few hours of following him, the motorcycle stopped abruptly. The caped guy removed his helmet and shook out his black skater boy hair. (yeah, I went there :p) He set his helmet on his bike and looked around before jogging up the steps to a nearby town house. He knocked rapidly on the door and an African-American in dreadlocks opened the door. He looked out into the street behind Robin, and then stepped inside to let him enter. With one more sweeping glance, the guy closed the door. A moment later a light came on in a window blocked by a black sheet. Raven gasped as she saw the same motorcycle rider peek out the window, it was Robin, but without his mask. His icy blue eyes looked sorrowful. He let the sheet fall back and block Raven's view of him.

After a few seconds of argue with herself, Raven turned into her raven shadow and flew into the window, letting her feet rest easily on the carpet. As she appeared, a very cautions Robin was waiting with a knife in both his hands. He had changed into civilian clothes and still had his mask off. As Raven was fully in view, Robin dropped his knives along with his jaw.

"Raven…" He said shocked.

"Richard." She said stepping into his embrace. Her head found his shoulder and her eyes drowned in tears of happiness.

"God, I've missed you girl." He said holding her tightly to him. He pulled her back and looked into her deep, watery eyes. "You're so beautiful; I can't believe I lived without you for eight years."

She blushed and looked into his eyes, she was lost. Her words caught in her throat and her mind drifted as her eyes fell on his lips. He smiled and titled her chin up till their eyes met again. He lightly kissed her lips and she practically melted in his arms.

They barely wanted to pull back to breath, but that would have lead to death… (XD)

With their lips locked, Robin stared to back her up towards the bed where she willingly laid down, him crawling on top of her. Her hand brushed against his cheek as they looked into each other's eyes. (A/N she doesn't no he was the guy in the shower with her… just telling u that incase u didn't catch on)

"Robin I thought you still had 17 more years in prison." Raven said confused.

"I...Uh... Got out early on good behavior." He lied. "But let's not talk about that now."

Raven froze. The way he said let's was so… familiar… Then it hit her. She had heard the same word earlier that morning.

"God, no." She muttered. Robin looked at her scared face confused. She pushed his chest trying to get out from under him but he was strong and held himself down.

"Raven, what's wrong?" He asked trying to pin her arms down so that she would stop pushing him.

"Robin get off me! You… You … the shower. How could you!" She stuttered not making much sense, but Robin understood what she was talking about. He shook his head, his confusion now turning into anger.

"How could I? How could you! How could you NOT wait for me! You promised!" He said slamming his fist down, barely missing her head. She flinched. She was truly scared now.

"Robin-"She started to say, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Eh Brotha, What's going on in dere, man?" A Jamaican accent called from behind the door.

Robin's eyes closed, his face looking annoyed. "Nothing Andre, just arguing with my girl."

"Oh." He replied not asking how she got in there without using the front door.

After the sound of retreating footsteps was gone, Robin opened is icy eyes. He looked down at Raven's now emotionless face. His face softened and he leaned down, resting his head in the crook of her neck. She didn't move, afraid that he would start yelling again.

"I just... feel like you forgot what we had, Rae. I feel very possessive over you. "He moved his head up enough to see her eyes. Her eyes mellowed and showed understanding.

"I know how you feel, Robin." His hands had loosened enough that she pulled one free and ran it threw his hair. His eyes closed and again but this time he smiled gently.

"I love you, Raven." He kissed her forehead softly and stood up. "You should leave, it's past noon. Surely Beast Boy is worried."

He said his old friend's name resentfully. Raven disregarded it and stood up. She turned towards the window but looked back at Robin. He was looking down but Raven could see all the emotions on his face. There was anger but it was mostly hurt.

"Let him worry." She said stepping towards him. Their eyes locked.

Robin had Raven on the bed before either could comprehend what was happening. Their kisses were full of hunger and passion. They were needy but sweet at the same time. Raven's hands roamed over Robin's body as his lips roamed over hers.

"I need you so much, Rae." He groaned. She sighed, which stopped his kisses. Robin looked up to meet her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Robin… I'm engaged. I can't be doing this… I'm sorry." She whispered the last words. His expression went to confused, sad, angry, and then… something else. Something that seemed evil, but Raven doubted it.

"I see…" He said slowly, then sat up. She looked at him as he walked over to his window and opened it wide. "Goodbye."

Raven laid there looking at him shocked. "You want me to leave?"

He nodded his head and gestured out the window again.

"Because I won't sleep with you?" She sat up, pissed as all hell. "That is really low, even for you Richard."

He smirked, but kept silent. His plan was starting to slightly unfold. He knew Raven always wanted what she couldn't have and at the moment, she couldn't have him. His eyes followed her as she jumped from the window and into the night.

"I WILL be seeing you quite soon, Raven." He said, chuckling darkly to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Moe: **__Sorry that it took awhile… I wasn't sure if I wanted a sex scene or not… Cuz this story could have gone one of two ways… _

_**Raven: **__I have an idea…_

_**Robin: **__wow... im twisted dude.._

_**Raven: **__I have an idea…_

_**Moe: **__sorry Robin, the ending is blurry as of now_

_**Raven: **__I HAVE AN IDEA!  
__**Moe and Robin together: **__what!_

_**Raven: **__Put the alternate way…._

_**Moe: **__that's a great idea!... but only if my readers agree_

_**Robin: **__Review if you think this is a good idea… cause you guys ARE the readers.._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Moe: **__Hey guys! Sry for not updating sooner! And I've considered Raven's idea…. And it's a no… maybe later on?_

_**Raven: **__ you're a bad person…_

_**Moe: **__Shove it, Rae -.-"_

_**Robin: **__Moe is just mad because she never gets to see her boyfriend!_

_**Moe: **__ Personal business much! Shussssh!_

_**Raven: **__whatever_

_**Robin: **__Moe owns nothing!_

_**Moe: **__ Oh and P.S my favor person right now is shewhowillnotname! Hehe. _

_**Beast Boy: **__YOU CAN'T PICK FAVORITES! _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Raven flew into her bedroom window to meet a group of worried faces.

"Rae! Where the hell have you been!" Beast Boy demanded as he rose from the bed and stood in front of her, blocking her view of her other friends.

"I was just out…" She said, seeing nothing wrong with it. She smiled reassuring to friends and they rolled their eyes.

"Raven, Chick without waves, where were you 'just out' at?" Star asked. Her boyfriend wasn't around, as always.

"Just flying around checking out the city." She lied. No one noticed Beast Boy getting madder by the moment.

"Guys, can I have a minute with Rachael?" He asked in a serious tone. Everyone looked at him, hearing him call her real name. They just shrugged and piled out of the room.

"BB don't be ma—" Raven stopped her sentence when he turned around and she saw the anger radiating off him. If looks could kill…

"How DARE you leave without telling me where you're going. " He stepped forward and Raven matched his step by stepping back right into a wall. Beast Boy punched the wall next to her head.

"Garfield … I'm… I'm… I'm sorry..." Raven stuttered, scared now. He smirked and kissed her possessively with no passion. Empty of love, just anger.

"Damn right you're sorry. Now, where were you?" He asked, holding her chin in a deadly painful way.

She could feel herself shaking in fear. She had never seen him so mad before. Raven didn't even think it was possible for him to be mad except when he lost in a video game; which hardly even happened since he was like obsessed with playing.

"I was just flying…" Raven lied, trying to sound sincere.

"Bullshit, Rae!" Beast Boy yelled. He turned away from her facing the wall. She could tell he was mad as hell.

"Gar—"Raven's protests were stopped with a green hand smacking her face so hard that she fell to the ground. Her hair fell in her face and she turned to look at him with eyes of complete shock and hurt.

"Fine. Lie. I will find out, Raven. And when I do…" He chuckled darkly and leaned down to her eyelevel, letting his threat linger. His hand twisted in her hair and she pulled away now looking down. Beast Boy pulled his hand back annoyed. "Get dressed. Star has invited us to a dinner party."

He stood up and walked to the door, shaking his head as if he was disappointed. But before exiting he turned and looked at Raven, sickened.

"And Raven…" He growled her name making her look up at him, holding her cheek. She was fighting the tears. "Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you… Oh and try not to look like a slut like you usually do."

With that he left, leaving Raven to sit on the floor alone. She sat fully up and hugged her knees to her chest with her arms. The tears spilt out onto her knees as she hid her face. Her body shook as she cried. This had just been a shitty day all together.

After about a half an hour of crying while getting ready so that Beast Boy wouldn't get mad, Raven sat down at her vanity. She noticed that a picture was missing of her and Beast Boy. It was a picture of when they went to Cyborg's wedding. They were standing side by side in a side hug. It looked like a happy couple, could have fooled anyone. It even fooled Raven for 5 years.

She slowly applied her make-up, trying not to put too much on. She was afraid she'd look too… slutty. A knock on her door made her jump. She put down her eyeliner and pushed back from the vanity, checking herself one more time in the mirror. She opened the door and Beast Boy leaned against the frame, messing with his nails.

"Took you long enough." He muttered then lazily looked her over. "Very nice… Well are you going to let me in?"

She slowly stepped back and opened the door more. He smirked and walked in, brushing her shoulder which made her shutter.

"Now Raven… I hope what happened earlier won't change… Mind closing the door?" Garfield asked annoyed as he sat on the bed. Raven closed the door swiftly and leaned against it, watching him. "As I was saying, I hope earlier isn't going to change us. You just get me so damn angry sometimes. And Rae?"

He stood up and walked towards her. She flinched as he lightly brushed her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her neck. His hot breath on her was making her sick.

"Don't think that I like hurting you. It kills me. Cause you're my girl, Rae, I love you." He smiled sweetly and kissed her fore head. "Tell me you love me."

"I… I… I love you." She stuttered.

"That's my girl." He smacked her ass hard and she flinched. "Jeesh, Rae, lighten up. You act like I'm going to hit you."

He chuckled darkly and Raven just faked laughed. Beast Boy twisted a piece of her hair on his finger.

"You need to cut your hair." Beast Boy stated. He pulled away and picked up a pair of scissors on the vanity. He swirled it on his finger, catching them in his hands. "Let me help."

"Beast Boy..." Raven said, not being able to back up because she was already against the door.

"Yes?" He asked now in front of her.

Raven twisted her had till the palm was face up and she slammed it up into Beast Boy's nose. He fell down to his knees and Raven's knee rammed right up into his head. He fell back, rolling on the ground holding his face. She leaned over his writhing body.

"Don't you ever touch my hair… Or me again." She said harshly as she went over to the window and pulled it open.

She looked back once more before jumping out and letting her powers stop her from falling to her death.

"Where do I go from here?" Raven asked herself as she flew over the dark city.

Then a certain masked guy came into mind and Raven turned herself until she was headed towards the ghetto part of the city. The big city lights started to disappear.

As Raven landed on the building across from Robin's, she saw his light on. She smiled to herself, but that was forgotten when she saw a woman pull back the curtains and look outside. But not just any woman, she was so familiar. Robin came and put his arms around the woman and she laughed as she was pulled out of view. The lights went out and Raven stood there stunned and betrayed.

Where would she go now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Moe: **__Who saw that coming?_

_**Beast Boy: **__What the hell, Moe! _

_**Moe: **__Beast Boy it's not you, honestly._

_**Beast Boy: **__Whatever_

_**Raven: **__Do I look like a punching bag!  
__**Moe: **__Everyone stop complaining!  
__**Robin: **__Who was the chick?_

_**Moe: **__We shall soon see_

_**Raven: **__Plz review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Moe: **__Since I love where this story is going and my reviewers, I will try to update in my free time and NOT go on Facebook. I swear!_

_**Raven: **__Liar…_

_**Moe: **__I swear!_

_**Beast Boy: **__Apparently I could just bully you into finishing faster. -.-"_

_**Moe: **__Don't be like that BB! Anyways, this chapter is gonna be a reallllly big twist of events!_

_**Robin: **__Hurry up so I can find out who that chick is!_

_**Moe: **__-sigh- I do not own anything!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_!_

Raven jumped out of sleep at the sound of the cat. She looked around, confused on her where-abouts. Then she remembered last night, which lead into the details of yesterday. She sat up from here makeshift bed on a roof and started to cry. It was amazing how she still had tears because of the flood she developed throughout yesterday.

A small tabby cat approached her and rubbed its shaggy head on her leg.

"Meow… Meooooow... MEOOOOOW!" He cried for attention as he stroked against her.

"Hey, Kitty." Raven choked through her tears.

She massaged his fur and he purred in content. His big icy blue eyes closed as his head pushed her hand to his back. She stopped petting and the cat looked at her. His eyes looking almost exactly like Robin's. A tear streaked her cheek as she thought of how she broke her promise. She didn't realize how much she regretted it till now. Now that Beast Boy was abusive and now that Robin found someone new.

"Oh, Kitty, I've fucked up so badly."Raven heavily sighed and the cat yawned. He shook out his fur and hurried away. "I can't even keep a stray cat around!"

_**THREE WEEKS LATER!**_

"Oooorder up!" A huge fat guy in a tiny apron yelled at Raven. She sighed and walked over to him.

"Morning to you too, Big Mike." She muttered as she picked up the plate and laid it on the counter in front of a customer.

Big Mike was a huge, nasty man with a prickly chin and a belly hanging out below his shirt. He was grumpy during rush hour, but he was the only one to give Raven a job. Everyone knew this Dinner was runned by the Italian Mob. So Raven was in danger just working here. In three weeks, Raven had managed to find a job and a low rent place to stay. After crying for an hour or two, she picked herself up and made her way to New Jersey. Now she was working as a waitress and renting a room at Old Lady Miller's house.

"Rave! Where's your head at today? We got more orders!" Big Mike called from the kitchen area.

Raven hurried over to the counter and got a tray placing hot plates onto it and balancing it on her hand. She walked gracefully towards the back of the Dinner towards the closed doors. She knocked politely and an eye slot slid open to reveal a colorless eye glaring at her.

"Food…" She mumbled.

The guy grunted and closed the slot. Then the door opened and the smell of cigars and bitter beer attacked Raven's nose. She gagged to herself and stepped in, trying to hold her breath as much as possible. The giant body guard looking guy lead her down a short hallway into a stronger smelling room with a bunch of men sitting around a poker table.

"Foods here, Boss." The big guy said as he walked back down the hall. Raven's eyes followed him till he disappeared.

She set the tray down on the stand and picked up one of the plates.

"Chicken strips?" She asked, holding back a giggle.

She looked at all five faces as they kept playing. Three of them looked like they were over there 40s and the other two looked in their early twenties. One of the older guys had the fake slick black hair and bad mustache. The other two were really chunky bald guys with bad mustaches.

'That'd be me, Sweety." One of the younger guys said. He looked up at her and had huge brown eyes and strong face structure. "Here let me help."

He stood up and towered over her. He passed out the plates and smiled charmingly at Raven. He winked and slipped her a tip then sat down again. They resumed their game and ignored her. After a short hesitation she picked up the stand and tray then left. The body guard opened the door and let her out.

She breathed in fresh air and continued to work.

**ROBIN'S P.O.V (Three weeks and a night earlier)**

I lay on my bed, so close to sleep, when a loud knock made me groan. I opened my eyes to see James, my Caribbean breakout friend, leaning on the door way. I sat myself up on one elbow and rubbed my eyes lazily.

"What's up, man?" I yawned.

"Woman here for you." He said in a strong accent.

I smirked, thinking it was Raven coming back to take my offer. I sat up and ran my hand threw my frizzed hair.

"'ight, let her in man." I pulled a shirt over my head.

"Well, Robin, It's been a while." A woman's voice purred. Not Raven's.

My head came out of my shirt and there she stood. Kitten. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Not who I was expecting and not even closely good enough.

"Get out." I said lying back down. I laid my arm over my eyes.

The bed shifted and I felt another person's weight on me. My arm was lifted and I looked up at the blond girl sitting on my mid-section. I looked at her curiously and she smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Didn't I tell you to get out?" I asked sitting up which made her to fall backwards.

"Robbie! Don't be a jerk." She pouted and stood up. She walked to the window and pulled back the sheet, looking out into the street.

"Get away from there, Kitten." I said, standing up and looking over her shoulder onto the street.

I pulled her back lightly and the curtain fell. She smiled as if she had just accomplished something. I looked at her curiously, but she just waved goodbye and turned off the light. I just shrugged and laid back on to my bed, falling asleep.

**KITTEN'S P.O.V**

I walked out of the crack house that Robin had been in. I smiled in success. I knew Raven had seen Robin and me, just like the plan asked for. I walked down the steps and saw the black car waiting for me. I smiled and opened the door sliding into the passenger seat.

"I did it." I smiled, leaning in to kiss the green man.

"Then I'm done with you." He said, pointing a gun at my head and..

…

…

Black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Moe: **__Did you guys see that coming?_

_**Robin: **__Oooooh… so I still haven't got any?_

_**Beast Boy: **__Seriously, Moe? Do you have something against me?_

_**Moe: **__Of course not! I love you, but I had to make someone the bad guy…_

_**Raven: **__ Moe went on Facebook!_

_**Robin: **__Busted!_

_**Moe: **__Shussh!_

_**Beast Boy: **__That's what you get :P_

_**Moe: **__Traitors -.- Plz Review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Moe: **__SRY I TOOK SO LONG! MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS AND THE INTERNET WOULDN'T WORK! Thx for reading tho reviewers :D_

_**Beast Boy: **__Psh what reviewers?_

_**Moe: **__Shut up Bitter Boy!_

_**Raven: **__Grow up you too -.-_

_**Robin: **__everyone shut up!_

_**Beast Boy and Moe: **__I don't shut up, I grow up and when I see you I throw up…. Then your mama comes around the corner and licks it up!_

_**Raven: **__Real mature! Moe owns nothing!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast boy dies a terrible dead death with tons of blood and he's a virgin. His penish get cut off and fed to dogs. Little cute dogs, like the little fluffy ones that bounce when they bark.

XXXXXXX_  
__**Beast boy: **__MOE!_

_**Moe: **__hehe_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Beast Boy not dead… yet)

_**STILL ROBIN'S P.O.V **__**(2 WEEKS FROM THE DAY KITTEN CAME)**_

No one had seen her. No one had heard from her. No one knew where she was. Gone like a gust of wind.

"Raven!" I yelled, standing on top of the T tower.

I had reunited with the Titians about two days ago, only to find that Raven had gone missing. Beast Boy said she must have gotten kidnapped, considering that he got knocked out and awoke to find her absent. He said he had searched every night since, but the gaze in Star's eyes said otherwise. Beast Boy had never actually been excellent at lying and I wouldn't trust the knock-out tale if he didn't have such a obvious discoloration on his eye.

"Hey, Dude, dinner is ready!" Star said from the roof door. Seeing the concerned look on my face made Star sigh and stride up to present me a encouraging embrace.

"We'll find her, Dude." Star assumed smiling and leaving me to think on my own.

'I let her go… and now she's gone.' I thought and smack myself in the forehead with my palm.

I sighed and meandered to the roof door, glancing back once at the sunset. How Raven would have cherished that moment.

_**RAVEN'S P.O.V **__**(PRESENT TIME)**_

As my shifted ended at the Dinner as did the day. The sun began to set just as I stepped out into the street. I smiled at its attractiveness and sighed at how the city was so dreary in contrast. A light rain started to weep from the clouds above. With the sunset and rain, it was the most beautiful thing ever. Everything was gold and shinning.

I pulled a hood over my head and seized my bag closer to me; this was not a secure part of town. I made my typical trip home and the petite quantity of drizzle started to really start bucketing down on me. I looked around and I was the only one out on the road. I smiled immaturely and twirled, letting my covering drop down.

I had trimmed and colored my hair after leaving, petrified of being found. It was jaw length and an incredibly deep shade of crimson that was almost black except in the light. I missed my longer hair, but it wasn't worth getting caught over.

A car stopped and I walked across the street, practically dancing. Most people associated the rain with depression and misery, but I considered it a moment of rebirth. Every time it rained I felt like a fresh individual, and just plain relieved. I walked pass a man grumbling about not bring an umbrella. Most people in this city despised the rain, which left me flabbergasted. The rain drops sang as they beat a tin roof hanging over a ma and pa store.

Before I actually realized it, I was standing at the end of Ms. Miller's house. Guess time flies when it rains. I smiled at the thought; if time flied every time it rained then Washington would have really fast time. Of course the rain had lightened up, considering this place was a mile out of the city. I had basically dance all the way there… if dancing is what you'd call it, more like spinning. I was not the least bit dizzy as I skipped up the steps. Rain put me in such a great mood. Nothing could ruin this… right?

"Raven, dear, I'm glad your home. I need a favor, if it's not too much to ask." Ms. Miller said sweetly in her elderly voice.

"Oh sure, anything." I said smiling. She can be a typical old lady, but forget to wash your dish off once and its world war three in the kitchen. Pots go flying and someone ends up crying in the end.

"Dear, my nephew and his son are coming for dinner over spring break, I would like you to be here. I mean… if you don't already have plans." She smiled, setting her Sudoku book aside on the table.

Ms. Miller's house was big and so homely. It's quite noticeable that an old lady lives here, what with the quilts everywhere and everything. Even I had quilts in my rented room. It didn't smell like old people, which I'm very thankful for. All the flooring is wooden except the kitchen which is a checker tile. The only thing that's been update was the bathroom connecting to my room, everything was marble. Absolutely breath-taking, if you ask me. It was a two story farm house on eight acres of land. Plenty of room for animals, but all Ms. Miller had was two cats named Missy and Aspen and a bird named Albert.

Aspen was actually the same cat that I meant on the roof. This was the place he lead me, though I didn't originally plan on following him. It just sort of happened… And Ms. Miller was here sitting on her rocking chair. (A/N almost put horse on accident XD)

"I'll be happy to attend. I will be off of work for the week anyways." I answered. She smiled and nodded, picking up her book again.

I kicked my shoes off and set them neatly to Ms. Miller's house slippers. I wasn't really sure she owned any other type of shoe. I skipped up the steps to the last room at the end of the hallway. Pictured people watched me as I walked. They never smiled in those types of pictures back in the day. I just shrugged and denied the fact that I would criticize them out loud whenever no one else was home.

Besides the old lady down stairs, the only other person living with me was a washed-out hippie guy named Garret. He was about 40 and hardly ever was here, but when he was he'd always entertain us with his old guitar and cigarette voice. So when I walked into my room and saw him sitting on my bed, I was surprised.

"Oh Garret, I figured you would be out." I stated as I set my bag down and sat crossed leg on the bed next to him.

"Nope, my horoscope told me today would be a bad day for the outside world. I've been home all day, down in the basement with Fredrick." He said, strumming his guitar.

Did I mention Garret thinks his best friend is an elf named Fredrick? Yeah back in the 70s he was on quite a lot of drugs. He told us that we can't see him because we don't believe, but in reality we haven't done enough drugs. In the end, he is just a senile 40 year old who 'Has seen some stuff, man'. His words.

"How is Fredrick?" I asked, twirling Garret's braid with my fingers.

"Not so good, he didn't take your rejection well." Garret rolled his eyes.

"Well I would… but I'm waiting for someone." I said, only half true.

"I know, too bad he doesn't." Garret stood up and shrugged before leaving my room.

I giggled to myself before standing up and walking to the wall that holds my calendar. Spring break was in three days and I didn't have an appropriate dress for a dinner. I had forgotten the last time I actually gone shopping. Even this far from Gotham, I was still wary of going out in public, just in case.

After some serious thinking, I convinced myself to go. Though I was going to ask if Ms. Miller would like to accompany me, considering we hardly to never spent time to get to know each other. I brushed my damp hair, trying to brush away the clinging ones holding tight to my cheek. I finally gave up and pulled a beanie on, almost looking like a skater/stoner chick. I locked my door and pulled off the wet clothes that clung to my curvy figure. I slipped on a nice pair of black long shorts and a blue tank top. I pulled on an over-sized black hoodie with the words _Big Mike's Dinner. _

I skipped down the staircase and found myself unaccompanied in the residence. Crap. This damn elderly house likes to screech and groan like a dying spirit. If that makes any sense…

"Hello, Rae." I familiar voice greeted. I turned to see a flash of green then nothing… I knew I heard a voice, but no one was there.

_**Moe: **__Is that considered a cliff hanger?_

_**Raven: **__I swear if I get hurt, I'm going to push you down the stairs!_

_**Robin: **__Sounds like something BB would do. XD_

_**Cyborg: **__BUUUURN!_

_**Beast boy: **__stfu… when did Cy get here?_

_**Moe: **__o-o he came out of no where!... like a ninja o.O_

**Beast boy: **Review or Cyborg 'ninja' will rip up the rest of this story and burn it!

**Raven: **oh brother. –smacks hand to forehead-


	7. Author's note

_**WORRIED AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**Moe: **__I think you are rite beast boy….. :(_

_**Beast Boy: **__About?_

_**Moe: **__I don't have any reviewers… How am I supposed to no im doing it rite? –cries-_

_**Raven: **__Oh no… Now look what u did jerk!_

_**Robin: **__Ur just cruel_

_**Beast Boy: **__Moe! I was kidding hun! Don't cry!_

_**Moe: **__Only one thing can cheer me up! T.T_

_**Raven: **__Reviewers?_

_**Moe: **__No…._

_**Robin: **__-sigh- I no what she wants. _

_**Beast boy: **__Not that –slaps palm to forehead-_

_**Robin: **__-Brings Moe Johnny Depp with a Russian accent- here!_

_**Moe: **__YAY! Oh u really shouldn't have…. Actually… U really should have :D –tackle hugs Russian Johnny Depp-_

_**Raven**__: Freak -.-"_

_**Beast Boy: **__what is the point of this chapter?_

_**Moe: **__Pleading for more reviews…. :( _

_**Three Titians: **__PLZ REVIEW SO JOHNNY DEPP CAN GO BACK TO HIS HOME!_

_**Moe: **__Never!_

_**Raven: **__Seriously she is flipping nuts -.-"_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Moe: **__Oh how I love you ppl! They are so good to me 3 I love u all so much!_

_**Beast Boy: **__Then stop making me a jerk!_

_**Moe: **__… -thinks-_

_**Raven: **__You two are stupid._

_**Moe: **__Stfu, at least we aren't predictable_

_**Raven: **__Im not!_

_**Moe: **__Boys?_

_**Beast Boy and Robin: **__-smile evil and kiss each of Raven's cheeks-_

_**Raven: **__-lamp blows up- -.-"_

_**Moe: **__I don't own Teen Titians, but boy would that be funny!_

_**BTW ID LIKE TO THANK MY RESENT REVIEWERS:**_

Milanord, NinjaClarinetGirlBianca,Brea4458 and Ponche. U guys inspire meh :D

To answer some of krazieneko's (u inspire meh too, thanks for the Qs) questions: If you notice in the very first chapter at like the bottom, it says that Robin broke out of prison. And Beast Boy has some serious problems man, he is a murder and abuser. ALSO I'm sure everyone else is wondering the same thing: The court system is corrupted and that's the reason Robin went to prison.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I thought you said you had Spring break off!" Ms. Miller yelled in my ear as soon as I stepped out of the pouring rain and into the house.

"Big Mike needed me. Jillian finally found some guy who said, and I quote, 'I'm taking you all the way to the top, baby.' I tried telling her that her dead body was gonna end up on the side of the highway with scratches all up her legs to her pus-"Ms. Mille interrupted my explanation.

"That's all well and good, child, but your soak and wet. Go upstairs; you have two hours before our guests arrive." She ushered me towards the winding stairs, not even letting me take off my coat.

I giggled at her rushing and ran up the stairs, only looking back once which earned me a hurry death glare. I tossed my jacket onto a rocking chair and locked my door. I stripped myself of clothes and grabbed a towel from under the sink. I snuck a look at myself in the mirror and couldn't help but grimace as I saw the healing slashes on my hip. Even doing that didn't seem to easy any pain, emos lie. (XD emo reference, I mean seriously who would want to be an emo?)

The hot water drenched my pale skin as I submerged in it. After walking almost a mile in the cold rain, it was nice to have this luxury. If I could help it I didn't closed my eyes in the shower, as much as I wanted Robin to show up randomly, I didn't want it in the shower.

After being fully cleaned I shut off the water and wrapped my towel tightly around my figure. I looked up and almost fell back into the tub from horror. The mirror was fogged over from how hot the steam from the water had been, of course that was expected. What was expected was the words smudged across the entire thing.

**Raven you cannot run from me, I have already found you. This is your chance to come back, or else.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Moe: **Don't worry, I was gonna stop to leave a cliff hanger, but instead I think I will just start from someone else's point of view…. Probably Beast Boy's or Robin's.

**Beast Boy: **Mine! I need some parts in this story too, ya no!

**Moe: **But this is a Raven and Robin story….

**Robin: **For sure, so do mine :P

**Moe: **Holy Barbie breast! I know what ima do!

**Boys: **Barbie Breast?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ROBIN'S POV (HIS BREAK OUT!)**

This hell hole was so crowded. Three criminals per cell, a 9ft by 7ft cell! And I've lived like this for eight years, and still had 17 more to go. (A/N I know that if u murder someone the sentence is pretty long but the judge was going easy because he did kill a criminal. 25 years is probably as easy as it can get). The one good thing about being in here was the fact that my two roommates were not the people that I had sent here when I was a hero. They were Caribbean immigrated brothers: James and Andre.

I was laying on my bed thinking of the same person who was always on my mind, Raven. The smell of cigarette smoke hit my nose and I sat up leaning on my elbow and looking over the edge of my bed to the two black men below. Andre had his sleeve rolled up and a tooth pick hanging from the side of his mouth. James had a needle of ink to Andre's arm and was tracing a pen drawling while smoking.

"Eh, man, pass that up here." I said to James, holding out my hand. James whipped his hand on a towel resting on his leg and too one long inhale before handing it over.

"Tonight is de night, Wing." Andre said, taking the cigarette that I handed him. I smirked and laid back down.

"Damn right it is. We are outta here, Gentlemen." I lifted my shirt and between my hips was a cursive word: Raven.

James did this one of the first months I was here. I requested it, I had many more done by him, but this one meant the most to me. There was a barbwire choker on my neck and a broken Slade mask on my shoulder blade. Since there was absolutely nothing to do in this hell besides sleep and workout, I went to the court yard gym every day.

As evening fell, my nerves died down. Now was not a time to doubt any moves. The plan would be set in motion when the last roll call was called and the lights went out for sleep. The cell gates opened and all the prisoners stepped out, hands by their sides and standing up straight as a solider would do when the commander called for attention. I glance over at James and it turned out to be bad timing.

"You got something in your eye, boy?" An old drill sergeant sounding guard yelled in my ear. I slowly turned my head to him and shook it no. "Then why aren't you looking straight ahead?"

My bottom lip pushed out in a suggestive tone and I shrugged my shoulders. The other cell mates chuckled and a vain popped in the guards over sized forehead. He nodded his head and looked away, chuckling as well. Then suddenly his fist met my stomach and I leaned over, hanging onto his shoulder. He hot breath laughed on the side of my neck.

"Ain't so funny now, is it, boy?" He pulled back and I knelt over to the ground, but not before he slipped something in my hand. My arms cradling my sore stomach, I coughed and shook my head then stood up straight again. I slyly slipped the paper into my shirt pocket.

"Actually," I chuckled darkly. "It's still humorous."

The Guard was starting to walk down the other line, but stopped when he heard this. He cracked his neck and turned around slowly. The guard walked till his face was inches from Robin's.

"What did you just say, mutt?" He growled. I put my hand up to his ear and cupped my hand over it, I leaned in close.

"IT'S STILL HUMOROUS!" I yelled. He stumbled back in shock. His fist came back to meet my stomach I this time I fell to the ground.

"Get these scums back in their cells. Pick this boy up before he gets something on my floors." The major guard walked off and the other cops picked me up and threw me on a bed in the cell.

James and Andre sat next to me and playfully slapped my back, laughing. I pulled out the note and gave it to them. After taking a deep breath they handed me it back, after both reading it.

**21 o'hundred. Fire alarm, run north on the court yard**

I slapped hands with Andre's and James's hands. Nine o'clock was about two hours away. I jumped up into my bed and laid down to get my last nap here. Two hours and I would be free with Raven in my arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Robin: **__I'm a fucking badass!_

_**Raven: **__Oh brother –palm to forehead- Now you gave him a reason to gloat, Moe!_

_**Moe: **__I'd say sry buuuut… idfc :D_

_**Beast Boy: **__I wasn't in this chapter!_

_**Robin: **__Grow up, loser._

_**Moe: **__Be mature, boys!_

_**Raven: **__Want me to put them in place? –evil smile-_

_**Beast Boy: **__NO! Plz review!_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Moe: **__I fell like a rebel! I'm in school! Yay for Art Class!_

_**Raven:**__ I bet u can't even draw :p_

_**Moe: **__Actually I'm quite good :p but anyways, I don't really no whose point of view I want to do.._

_**Beast Boy: **__I would like to take the time out to agree with _RxRFannnnn.

_**Moe: **__I figured you'd say that…_

_**Raven:**__ I think it is a good idea too… or at least put a REASON to why he is such an asshole._

_**Other three: **__o-o did u no Raven had a heart?_

_**Raven: **__-.-" Moe does NOT own anything_

_Oh I probably should have done this earlier: AGES! (before Robin went to prison)_

_Robin & Beast Boy are both 17 (after Robin Broke out) 25_

_Cyborg: 19 (After Robin broke out) 27_

_Raven: 16 (After Robin Broke out) 24_

_Starfire: 15 (Idk if she really is the youngest, but idfc :D) (After Robin broke out) 23_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**RAVEN'S P.O.V**

I put aside the shock of the writing on my mirror. I locked the bathroom door behind me when I left into my bedroom. I jumped at the site of Aspen; he meowed as if mocking me. I glared and threw my towel over his head; he just laid there instead of shaking it off. I giggled, he was so silly sometimes.

I pulled on some panties and a bra. Then I practically clapped in happiness as I pulled the black clothes bag out of my clothes. It was the new dress I had bought from town the other day. I zipped down the bag and pulled out the black cocktail dress. It was mid-thigh and had an almost tutu effect at the bottom, black ruffled lace was under the main cloth. (If you've ever seen Shugo Chara it's basically the bottom part of Utah's dress, but not the top). The top part of the dress was a corset and sleeveless. The laces to the corset were a very dark red.

After dressing I sat at my dark oak vanity. My hair was too short to put in a bun, so I took a clip and clipped the bangs back flat against my head; I curled the rest. I barely had a need for makeup, but I applied some eyeliner anyways. I admired myself, doing a few catwalk spins. I slipped on my black stilettos and headed down the stairs.

"Rachael! Good heaven's child, what took you so long?" Ms. Miller demanded as I walked down the stairs, she came out of the kitchen but stopped when she saw me. "Oh my, well look at you! You're a site for sore eyes!"

I blushed and looked at her. She wore a very nice knee-length dress with a blue floral pattern, typical old lady. Her shoes were low heels and a sky blue. I complemented her and walked down the stairs to help her with the setup. I dressed the table in a pretty red silk cloth. Out of the China Hutch, I pulled transparent sapphire plates off the shelf and arranged them in front of each cherry-wood chair.

The doorbell rang and I heard Ms. Miller sigh of stress from the kitchen. I walked in and relieved her of her work and she went to greet her guest like a proud host. I finished stirring the paste and strained it in the sink. I heard footsteps enter the kitchen, but I paid little attention and went to finish the meal.

"Raven?" The familiar voice gasped.

I turned at the sound of my name and was staring straight into a pair of ice blue eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Moe: **__:D I've been waiting for this moment!_

_**Raven: **__What moment?_

_**Moe: **__For you and Robin to see each other once again!_

_**Robin: **__Are u stopping here?_

_**Moe: **__No, This next part of the chapter is an extra. It's a flashback that explains the reason Beast Boy is so mean and moderately how Robin ended up in prison, BUT NOT FULLY!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BEAST BOY'S P.O.V (Why he is a jerk) **

I hated how the feeling of people's eyes would follow me everywhere. I went everywhere with all eyes on me, never for a good reason. Any place outside of Gotham was terrible for me; at least here they knew who I was. But there was always one girl that NEVER judged my looks, never jokingly bashed on my skin color. There was only one thing stopping me from confessing to her.

"Raven, can you please keep your tongue in your OWN mouth?" Cyborg groaned at the two making out on the couch. I looked over at them, saddened that it wasn't me locking lips with her.

Raven rolled her eyes and kissed Robin once more before laying on him, watching the game in process. I was winning, but only half paying attention. I was more focused on trying to catch Raven's eyes, but she never looked my way. Her eyes would only look from the screen to Robin and back again. Finally after beating Cyborg, she clapped and smiled nicely at me. I smiled back, but mine meaning more then hers did.

"Lucky shot." Cyborg muttered. As if rehearsed, all our stomachs growled in union. Cyborg smiled. "Who's up for some pizza?"

We all raised our hands than raced for our coats, considering it was a bit chilly outside. The thought of our favorite pizzas being devoured made our mouths water like mad men. All hell started when seats were being called and everyone trying to crawl into the front. The seating ended up: Cyborg and Star in the front and the last three of us in the back. Raven was seated comfortably between Robin and I. Her pale hand held onto his gloved one.

I grinded my teeth in the mental pain this was causing me. My hand balled into a fist. How could she love him when he was blind to her at first? All he saw was Starfire, then suddenly it's like the clouds open up? I don't think so. If I had Raven, I would never let her go. (Hint Hint o-o ) I'd be like her protector, I'd never let her get to far, just so she could never get hurt.

I sighed at all these hopeless thoughts and Raven nudged my arm. I looked over at her and she smiled warmly. She patted my knee supportively. I grinned back at her, forgetting my distress, as I always did whenever she would smile. She looked away as we reached the pizza place. All of us, hungrily poured out of the car.

**Later that nite!**

After pizzas and deciding to watch a last minute movie, which Robin's tongue never left Raven's mouth, we were all resting in the living room. Star and Cyborg went to their rooms long ago, so it was just the three of us left. Raven was reading a book and Robin was running his hands through her hair. Her short, purple, silky hair. I tried not to groan as I flipped threw a magazine. Robin yawn, causing an awkward silence.

"Darling, go to sleep." Raven said smiling.

He nodded and kissed her before walking out of the room. As soon as Robin left, my eyes met Raven's. She blushed and looked down back to her book. I set my magazine aside and stood up. She looked up at me as the couch shifted under my weight.

"Hello, Beast Boy." She said pretty quietly.

"Rachael." I said in such a serious tone that when she looked up this time it made her set her book aside. "I… I love you."

I leaned in and captured her surprised lips in mine. She didn't pull back or push me off, so when I did pull back I watched her face carefully. She blinked away the shock and looked my face over. Then without a word she picked up her book and walked out, leaving me alone in the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Moe: **__Sry that took so long my lovies ;) :D_

_**Raven: **__Finally your done -.-"_

_**Robin: **__why Raven are you actually starting to like this story?_

_**Moe: **__Yay :D_

_**Raven: **__whatever_

_**Beast Boy: **__v.v Why did Raven just leave?_

_**Moe: **__Sry! Okay so reviewers: IF I do not update within 10 days, anyone who reviews will become a character in my story! Not a major character cuz that's already taken by Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy. Sound good?_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Robin: **__Moe ditched first hour!_

_**Moe: **__o-o not uh!_

_**Raven: **__Yes you did. _

_**Moe: **__shusshey up!_

_**Beast boy: **__Busted!_

_**Moe: **__I do not own anything -.-" especially these traders._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Robin's P.O.V (Nite of the dinner)**

I slumped on the couch and watched Beast Boy play a game, not really paying attention or caring. Once in a while I would catch Beast Boy glaring at me or giving me a look as if he was daring me to do something. But in all fairness I glared at him whenever I got the chance, I blamed him for Raven's disappearance. I knew the others could see the hate between him and I, it wasn't hard to notice all this bad tension.

The phone rang somewhere in the distance and I groaned at its annoying sound. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and I narrowed my eyes. Cyborg had moved out a while ago so that he could live with his wife so only Star was with us. She ended up getting the phone considering neither of us wanted to break the stare down.

"Robin, Dude, it's for you." Star said stopping the glare contest. I turned and she tossed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Richard?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hey, Dad." I said, smiling to myself. "What's up?"

"What have you done?" He sounded angry and worried at the same time.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up straighter, my brows furrowing.

"Breaking out of prison? What is wrong with you? Didn't I raise you better? What are the people going to say about me? Bruce Wayne, you mean the guy whose son broke out of prison?" He went on and on.

"Okay, I get it!" I walked out of the room to give myself some privacy. "What do you want me to do? Go back?"

"…." He was silent for a moment. "No… I suppose not. Well I guess nothing can be done now… I'm glad to have you back, son. I will be seeing you soon then, yes?"

"Yeah." I said calming down and leaning against the wall.

"I'm going to your Great Aunt's house tonight; would you like to join me?" He asked. I thought it over.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I answered. The last time I saw her was eleven years ago.

After we hung up with each other, I poked my head into the living room. Star was sitting on the counter reading threw a cook book. I told her of my plans and left to my old room to get dressed. I'd been living here for about a month and I put my room back to the way it was before I was locked up. Though I had a bit of an anger fit when I found Raven had been missing.

I punched in the number, one I would never forget: The date I met Raven. I stepped in and flipped on the light. My room had yet to be clean from when I had gone crazy on it. I shook my head and went over to my closet. Pushing the doors to the side, it revealed a lot of nice black clothes. I pulled out a dark silver button up shirt that I knew would compliment my well built body that was to be thanked by the jail's court yard gym. Also I took out simple black dress pants. As I got ready, I looked over at the mirror above my dresser. There, stuck in the frame was the picture I stole from Raven's room. Beast Boy was ripped out of the picture. I pulled the picture free and tucked it into my wallet.

I hadn't realized how depressed I had been till I felt a tear streak my cheek. I wiped it away quickly, men didn't cry (A/N Bullshit :P). I looked up in the mirror once more and decided I was good to go, but one last tear escaped and I caught it on my hand. I looked up at the heavens and said:

"Damn, girl, look what you do to me." I knew Raven couldn't hear, but that wasn't the point.

**On the drive over**

My dad and I sat in silence for most of the drive. Several times he opened his mouth to say something, but ended up changing his mind. I sighed and starred out my window. The rain was starting to really fall down. We still had another hour before we reached our destination. Lyric-less music played on the radio, quite soothing. My mind drifted as I watched the rain and started to relax at the soothing music.

It wasn't until I was being shaken awake did I realize that I had fallen asleep. I looked around and we were parked in front of the old familiar farm house that I used to come to everyday after Wayne adopted me. I yawned and stretched my long legs, trying not to injure the car. Wayne chuckled then we both exited the car. Usually in the city Wayne would look back and make sure the car was locked, but here out in the middle of no-where, he didn't seem to car too much. I shut the slick black sport car's door lightly and joined my dad on the porch. He wiped his feet before ringing the door bell and I mimicked.

After a few moments the door opened to show a nicely dressed old lady. Her smile was warm, bright, and very welcoming. She stepped aside to let us enter and wrapped each of us into a comfortable hug.

"Little Richard, you have grown so much. Look how handsome you have become. Oh that reminds me, I have a pretty young lady that stays here and she will be joining us. Why don't you go meet her, she's in the kitchen." She pushed me that way before I could protest.

I chuckled at her hast and went forth to the kitchen. When I entered I saw a very beautiful woman, from the back of course. She had short blood colored hair and long legs that traveled up and hid in her cocktail dress. Her figure and the way she was standing reminded me of someone. My heart frost as a thought came to my head, could it be?

"Raven?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Moe: **Not ending the chapter. Here is Raven's p.o.v starting from here.

**Raven: **oh great -.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Raven's P.O.V**

"R…R…Robin?" I stuttered.

Before I could say anymore, he had me in his arms and my tears where waterfalling down my face. I clung to his neck and buried my head in his collarbone area. His hand brushed threw my hair as the other one held to the small of my back. We slightly rocked back and forth like this for quite some time, till I pulled back to look at him.

"God, girl, you don't know how lost I've been without you." He said, looking deep into my eyes.

"But… but… That night… Beast Boy… You and a girl… and… and…" I started to cry again and he pushed my head back into his shoulder.

"Hush, darling. I can't understand you. " He said, then waited for me to stop crying. "Now, what happened?"

I was about to explain everything, but Ms. Miller's voiced called to us from the dining room. I turned away from Robin and cleaned up my face, making sure it didn't look like I had just got done crying. I turned and smiled at Robin and he gave me a thumbs up. We walked into the room where the other two had been sitting.

"Raven, well dear look at you!" Batman said standing up. I blushed and hugged him welcomingly.

"You know this girl?" Ms. Miller asked. Her reaction almost seemed… like fake surprise, as if she already knew.

"This is my girlfriend, actually." Robin said putting his arm around me. I looked up at him and around at the other two.

"He means friend that is a girl." I said shaking out of his grip. His faced dropped, but nodded in understanding.

"Well then… shall we eat?" The hostess asked and we all nodded. I assisted her in bring out the food.

As we sat down I noticed that almost on purpose the other three took their seats so I was basically forced to sit by Robin. I was a little upset that he called me his girlfriend when he had yet to explain that girl in his room. I was even more upset with myself for the fact that we never officially broke up, but I still had moved on without him. I sighed and Robin patted my knee thoughtfully. He smiled as if he knew what I was thinking and was forgiving me.

**AFTER DINNER**

"Perhaps you boys should stay here for the night. The rain is really coming down and its already so late." Ms. Miller said as we cleaned off the table.

"We wouldn't want to put you out, Aunt." Batman said, but Ms. Miller would hear none of it and insisted.

She argued that we had plenty of rooms that were not being rented out for the time being. After being stubborn enough, she convinced them. I was slightly relieved, but distressed at the same time. The longer I was with Robin, the more I was missing him. I missed his touch and lips; I missed his cute remarks and cheesy pickup lines; I missed the fact that he loved me and I him. And here I was, so close, but to me… he was my forbidden fruit and I was Eve. I would not be tempted though.

The two elders left us to wash off the dishes, which was probably a mistake. I fought my temptation hard, but then I saw is well-built arms; I saw his shirt clinging to his stomach, I so watched to touch. Out of the corner of my eyes, I admired what I couldn't have; but I wanted to so badly!

"Stupid apple." I muttered and Robin chuckled.

"Excuse me?" He asked humored.

"Nothing." I said quietly and began my work again.

Another long silence. Was he finding this as awkward as I was? Maybe it is just me… This time, out of the cover of my hair, I watched his ice blue eyes; they were concentrating on a thought. I wonder what could it be that was distracting him so much. He looked at me and I blushed, looking away. I dried the last plate and put it carefully on the drying rack.

"Raven?" He said. I looked at him, to show I was listening. "I'm kind of tired, would you mind showing me to my room?"

I hesitated for a second and nodded. I was a little disappointed that he wanted to retire so soon. That was less time I would be able to see him, admire him from a far. I dried off my hands before tossing the towel to the side. I notified Ms. Miller and her other guest of my doing and they just nod with a knowing smile. I wasn't sure their hidden meaning behind it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Moe: **GUESS WHAT!

**Raven: **Plz stop yelling -.-

**Robin: **What?

**Moe: **Lemon next chapter ;)

**Robin: **:o REALLY? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MOE!

**Moe: **I no :)

**Raven: **Review plz! Or I won't allow her to update, that's a threat ill carry out cuz personally I don't want a lemon -.-"

**Moe: **Liar.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Moe: **__Lemon chapter! _

_**Raven: **__Oh brother_

_**Moe:**__ Hey, reviewers, guess what._

_**Raven: **__They don't care._

_**Moe: **__I have a separate FB for u guys to add meh on! _

_**Robin: **__Her Email is: Moe Rites FF yahoo. Com (no spaces)_

_**Moe: **__Add meh!  
__**Raven: **__She owns nothing!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RAVEN'S P.O.V( from where it left off)**

"This room to the right is yours." I said leaning on the door frame as the hall light haloed around Robin.

He didn't move to enter his assigned room and I didn't move to leave. We just stood there… watching each move the other made. I raised my hand and pushed my hair behind my ear with a pale finger. He watched quietly. He then leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest and smirked.

"Are you just going to watch me?" He asked in a taunting voice, trying to humor me. My eyes narrowed and I growled before walking away. He seized my arm and I turned around harshly. "Raven, please don't walk away from me… Just… let me hold you for a while, okay? That's all I ask."

I looked up into his persuasive eyes. The icy blue color made it really difficult to defy anything he asked for. I looked down for a moment, but nodded my head gradually. I felt myself get pulled into his embrace. I was appreciative that he didn't kiss me; I knew I'd break down in tears once again.

We slowly made our way into his room; I vaguely remembered how we ended up in his bed with our arms held tightly secure around each other. My head was rested between his neck and shoulder and his breath felt comforting on my neck. His scent attacked my nose and my eyes watered in remembrance. I didn't realize my lips were tracing along his jaw line till he moaned. I pulled back to look into his eyes and he met my glance.

"Raven." He pleaded.

**LEMON (AWKWARD FOR ME TO WRITE, becuz I don't want it to be nasty, I want it to be sweet like sex between two ppl should be.)**

Our lips met and moved together like a waterfall does to rocks, so smoothly. His arms pulled me tightly in and my hands grasped his hair, making us fit into each other. He pushed me until I laid under him, but he supported his own weight on his elbows. One of his hands found its way to my leg, resting just below my dress hem. I kicked off my shoes and he did the same, they fell to the floor with a light thunk. Before long he had the dress just barley covering my chest and kissed along my collar bone. He slid the dress down even more to my waist.

"Raven, you're so beautiful." He groaned while kissing down my chest. I blushed.

He smiled as he ran his fingers along my body. He leisurely ran it downward towards my stomach and then he took off the remainder of my clothes after assurance from me. He skimmed his finger down to my lower area. After a slight hesitation where he inserted a finger and began slowly moving it in and out. My eyes closed and my back arched in the pleasure. He removes his finger and I whimper.

He kisses his way back up my body until he reaches my breasts. He leans down and takes my right nipples in his mouth and starts to tenderly suck and caress it with his tongue. I wasn't expecting this kind of pleasure to ripple through my body and I let a low moan escape my lips. He uses his other hand to massage my left breast and eventually switches to give my other nipple the same treatment. I start to feel damp in between my legs and it feels so good.

Getting irritated by all the teasing, I flipped him around so I was sitting on top of him. He was still fully clothed which made me frown. He looked up at me with hungry eyes as I started to undo his shirt then his jeans. The look on his face told me that he didn't like me in control and I let him flip me back over now that he was as undressed as me. He slowly spread my legs apart, and my eyes started to open slowly. He brought his face up to mine and kissed me deeply. He positioned his dick in front of my entrance.

"Raven… are you sure you want to do this again?" Robin asked, hesitating to wait for my reaction.

I answered by smiling and kissing him passionately. He smiled and nodded his head. He slowly pushed the head inside. I threw my head back and screamed out Robin's name. I almost forgot how it felt to have him inside me like this. He silenced me by pressing his lips against mine, and exploring my mouth with his tongue. Once he got his whole length inside of me he started to move in and out slowly. He trailed kisses down my neck and I moaned louder. We both slowly built to our climaxes which seemed to blind us in whiteness of pleasure.

"Oooooh GOD!" We both yelled at the same time. He collapsed on me, but still managed not to get his full weight on me.

He laid next to me and pulled me into his arms. I smirked at his effort to cuddle, it was sweet and quite comfortable. I snuggled up to his chest and my eyes felt drowsy.

"I love you, Rachael Roth." He whispered before kissing my forehead and falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Moe: **__It happened finally!_

_**Raven: **__Brilliant, now what are you gonna do Sherlock?_

_**Moe: **__:p I have an idea stupid face._

_**Robin: **__Stupid face?... that's pretty immature to be honest…_

_**Raven: **__loser XD_

_**Moe: **__Plz review becuz they jerk heads are being mean!_

_**Raven: **__You'll grow up._


	12. Chapter 11

_**Moe: **__Food!_

_**Raven: **__Fat ass -.-"_

_**Beast Boy: **__ I think Raven should have been the bully, look at the way she talks to you!_

_**Moe: **__I know, but she is the main character and if I let her beat you up then you become a bitch..._

_**Beast boy: **__I just can't win!_

_**Moe: **__So reviewers, I was thinking I will update if I get two reviews for new chapters, cuz it makes me smile :) _

_**Robin: **__Moe owns nothing. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RAVEN'S P.O.V**

_Ring Ring_

I groaned as the phone rang, disturbing my peace. I rolled over, almost falling off the bed, and pulled the annoying machine off its receiver. I pressed the cold device to my ear and shivered.

"Hello?" I yawned, lying back onto the pillow.

"Raven." A familiar voice chuckled darkly. I sat up fast, eyes widened in horror. "Miss me?"

"Garfield." I choked out, making it sound more like a whisper.

"Hey, baby girl. Did you get my message?" I could hear the smug smile in his voice and it made me tremble.

I looked over at Robin, who was still fast asleep. I got up from the bed quickly and shut the door quietly behind me. And made my way to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against it. (she has Robin's shirt on and some panties, so she's not naked.)

"You mean the one on the mirror?..." I looked at the mirror as if those words would appear again. "Yeah, I got it… How did you find me?

He chuckled before answering. "You didn't honestly believe I would let you get away from me so easily did you? ... You are wrongly mistaken, baby. Now I suggest you get your fine little ass here before I have to come in and get you myself."

"How do you expect to do that? Garfield I think you're the one mistaken. There are two men here who could easily make you leave me alone. I'd like to see you try." I stated, feeling a bit cocky and hung up the phone.

I slid down the door into a sitting position, kind of proud of myself for standing up to him. I rested my head back and closed my eyes for a moment to gather my thoughts. I smiled to myself and stood up, walking back to Robin's room. I opened the door slowly so it wouldn't squeak and stepped in. Robin was still asleep and I crawled back into his arms, cuddling up to his chest.

"Where did you run off to?" Robin chuckled and pulled me closer. I giggled.

"Had a phone call." I answered, nuzzling my nose with his.

"It got cold with you." He sighed.

He sounded still tired and I laid still till I felt his breathing even out and his light snore start again. I giggled again and went back to sleep.

**ROBIN'S P.O.V (waking up after they fall asleep again)**

I woke up once again to find myself alone. I yawned/sighed and sat up. While looking around I ran my hands through my hair. I stretched and as I did so the door slowly began to open. I laid back, watching it open more.

"Miss me so much you came back?" I asked, trying my best seductive voice.

"Actually I came to tell you I made breakfast…" My aunt said, appearing.

I sat up, blushing in embarrassment. She laughed and walked off, leaving my door open. I laughed at myself and stood up (in boxer shorts). I pulled some pj pants on left my shirt off, too lazy to care much about it. I gradually made my way down the stairs, taking my damn sweet time. I heard talking from the dining room and headed towards it.

"Nice of you to join us, son." My dad chuckled and Raven giggled.

One other person sat at the table next to Raven. He had a headband on making him look like he was stuck in the 70s. His hair was long and grey, tied up behind his head. He looked at me curiously and I just smiled. I moved into the dining room towards the empty seat next to Raven, but the guy freaked out!

"You can't sit there!" He yelled, jumping up to block me. I stepped back, a bit pissed.

"And why the hell not?" I argued. He frowned.

"Uh, Fredrick is sitting there…" Raven said.

"Who's Fredrick?" I asked, not knowing there was more people living here.

"My Best Friend, so you can sit your fancy pantcy ass over there!" The hippie dude said.

He pointed to the spot next to my dad and I frowned, but shrugged. My seat was now across from Raven's instead of next to hers. The hippie guy's name was Garret and every once in a while he would glare and hug Raven's like a protective child. Apparently if I looked at her too long he would do this. I never did see anybody come back to sit next to Raven, which pissed me off. Until everybody started talking to someone who wasn't there.

"Come on, Fredrick, we got the dishes everyone." Garret said standing up and started collecting our silverware.

"Thank you very much, Garret and you as well Fredrick." My Aunt said patting the table near the empty chair next to Raven.

"Fredrick is still a little depressed, Raven." Garret said before leaving. I looked at the last three people sitting at the table.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, sitting back and watching their face as they all broke out laughing at my question.

"Honey, Fredrick is Garret's 'invisible elf friend'. He did a lot of drugs in the 70s, its affecting him pretty bad." My Aunt said.

Just then the front door busted open and men rushed in wearing tacky suits and bad hair pieces, but also with many different types of guns. Most shocking of all, a green man with a smug look on his face fallowed and stood in front crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hello, Raven."

**Beast Boy's P.O.V (after Raven hangs up)**

I smirked as I heard the dead call's tone. So she thinks I won't get her back? I laughed to myself and looked across the poker table at Tony and Raymond. They were dealing another game of blackjack. The boss, my dad, was talking on the phone which sounded like an important call. I whistled and Tony 'Big Tuna' DiCarlo and Raymond 'Sting Ray' DiCarlo, my cousins, looked over at me. I snapped my fingers and they fallowed my out of the backroom into the main part of the diner. I nodded my head to Big Mike and exited onto the streets.

"Boys, time we go put this woman in her place." I said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Moe: **And Raven thought I didn't have anything up my sleeve :)

**Raven: **well… damn, didn't see you thinking about that.

**Beast Boy: **SERIOUSLY!

**Moe: **AH! He's got a gun! –falls on ground into ball-

**Robin: **That's a Popsicle…

**Moe: **Psh… I knew that…. Plz review!


	13. Author's note 2

**Moe: **Hey I'm sure you guys don't want another wasted page BUT I have something really important to tell you.

This computer that I'm using is actually a school laptop provided by my school, and well… see I'm moving states in less than a month and I won't be able to keep this computer. My Mom will let me use hers :) Cause she is freaking awesome! Anyways I'm moving on May 14th so updating is gonna be a little longer then just ten days… I apologize!

I love how much you guys review, y'all are absolutely amazing!

And I have a strange question: What state do you guys think I'm from? It'll be interesting to see what you guys think :D

Don't worry everyone: my next chapter is in the process of being made! Who wants a preview! :::

"_**Do you define me!" He yelled, slapping me. Something caught a piece of my cheek and slid along causing a cut. "Seems my ring has marked you… Makeup can fix that."**_

"_**Why are you doing this?" I whimpered. **_

"_**Raven… I've told you, I don't like hurting you. You're my girl, I love you… **_

:D Will be up soon my buddies! My friends! My lovers! My… soul mates ;) XD

**Raven: **Creeper!


	14. Chapter 12

**Moe: **Hi guys! Have I ever told you how much I absolutely love you guys?

**Beast Boy: **It doesn't show -.-"

**Moe: **Not you! I love my reviewers so much that I have something serious to ask you all….

**Robin: **Okay serious mode everyone o_o

**Moe: **Reviewers…. Will you marry me?

**Raven: **What the shit!

**Robin: **She isn't serious -.-" Moe owns nothing!

**Moe: **But I am!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RAVEN'S P.O.V (**a few hours after the last chapter ended)

My cheek rested on a wintry facade and a nearby puddle had droplets bombarding it making little splashes of water spot my face. My eyelashes pulled back, allowing my eyes to open up to complete darkness except for a sliver of light coming from a crack near the roof. I blinked multiple times, feeling as if I was trying to shake off a headache. Cold metal clung to my wrists and I sat up and against a rocky wall.

"Hello?" I called quietly. I heard a groan nearby and tried to crawl over to the sound, only to be stopped by chains on my limbs.

"Rae?.. Raven!" I heard Robin's voice sounding first unsteady then aware.

"Robin?" I called into the darkness.

"What's going on? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked rushed and worried.

"I'm fine." I said calmly, smiling at his anxiety for my wellbeing. "The last thing I remember is… Beast Boy."

"Hello, Raven." As if on cue, the lights switched on, blinding me.

I covered my eyes till I figured it would be fine. I looked around; the room was a stereotypical dungeon. A figure came closer and blocked the light, shadowing me with their stature. My eyes flickered up, seeing just who I expected. Beast Boy stood before me in a dark gray suit.

"Garfield…" I acknowledged him then looked around the room till my eyes met the icy blue ones I was in search of.

"You act as if you didn't miss me… Look at me when I'm talking, have you learned no manners?" Beast Boy kneeled down and grabbed my chin, yanking my eyes from Robin's.

"Get your revolting hands off of her!" Robin growled; I could hear him pulling against his restricting chains.

"Raven, are you going to let him talk to your Fiancé like that? Hmm… No matter." Beast Boy chuckled. "Deal with him, Raymond. He's going to need some manner training as well it seems."

"No!" I screamed. Beast Boy gave me a cold, hard glare and snarled at me.

"Do you define me!" He yelled, slapping me. Something caught a piece of my cheek and slid along causing a cut. "Seems my ring has marked you… Makeup can fix that."

"Why are you doing this?" I whimpered.

"Raven… I've told you, I don't like hurting you. You're my girl, I love you… But you left me! Made me look like a fool!" He sighed and stood up. "Raven, Robin had his chance. Now it's mine and I'm not letting it end here. Not ever. Your. Mine."

With that, Robin was carried out and I was left alone in the prison. The lights disappeared and my tears started to waterfall from my eyes. Horrible images of what tortures Robin or the others (who I have yet to see) ran through my mind. My head collapsed into my hands and I sat there for what seemed hours.

**Beast Boy's P.O.V** (right before going into the cell)

"Hey, Cat, their awake." Tony said, using that dreadful nickname.

"Please stop calling me that, I'm not even orange." I grumbled as I rose from my desk and headed towards the holding area with Tony and Raymond.

"Yeah, but think of it this way, you can change into a cat." Raymond nodded in agreement with Tony.

"Well think of this way, I'm inheriting the mob and if you wish to keep breathing, you'll stop calling me cat." I said, looking over my shoulder to see their expressions.

They stopped in their tracks, watching for a joking expression on my face, but I was dead serious. I didn't care if we were raised together since birth; there wasn't one person I wouldn't kill for my own entertainment. I deny calling it selfishness, more of satisfying my own personal interest. I continued to walk; hearing Tony and Raymond's footsteps eventually start again from behind me.

"In here, Boss." Another mobster of mine said, opening the door way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Moe: **Hey guys, I really don't wanna stop this chapter here, but I honestly don't know what else to put!

**Raven: **I knew you'd get stuck :p

**Moe: **I'm not stuck, I just want to save some stuff for the other chapter :P

**Robin: **Like what?

**Beast Boy: **Satisfying my own personal interest? That is selfish -.-"

**Moe: **Reviewers, do you guys see how much these fools complain!

**Robin: **Fools?

**Moe: **Review!

**Raven: **Bitch you better keep typing! You haven't even reached a hundred words!

**Moe: **Okay! Okay!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**What you, as a reader, has to look forward too! **__**Aka… ideas which is pretty much random shit that pops in my head and waste space :D**_

- Beast boy dies o-o

- Raven hooks up with Beast Boy to stop Robin getting hurt

- Raven dies of drug addiction XD

- Robin saves Raven and becomes abusive!

- Raven goes gay for Star XD

- Everyone dies and I get to start a dif story!

- Moe dies

**Moe: **Hey!

**Raven: **Sry XD just thought it'd be interesting!

- Raven gets Aids and dies in an alley getting dry humped by a hobo

**Raven: **Bitch -.-"

- Beast Boy gets to fuck Meghan Fox :D

**Moe: **Beast boy!

**Beast Boy: **Come on!

- Robin says fuck it and goes on killing spree

**Moe: **umm… who said that?

**Slade:** … o-o

**Robin: **o-o….

**Moe: **Umm… well… o-o what... just happened?

- Moe Dies

**Moe: **Would you plz stop trying to kill me!

- A truck hits Moe as she's walking to math class

**Moe: **Hey!... Oh never mind, at least I get to ditch math :D

**Raven: **And the rest of your life… Plz Review!


	15. Chapter 13

_**Moe: **__Olay :D_

_**Robin: **__Olay?_

_**Raven: **__It's how she says Hola -.-"_

_**Moe: **__Cuz im bitchin ;)_

_**Raven: **__Not even close._

_**Moe: **__Sry for not updating sooner :T I just was reading a very good story and couldn't get back into my own. I seriously need ideas or I'm finishing this up earlier than planned. _

_**Raven: **__Bitch -.-"_

_**Beast Boy**_: Moe owns nothing!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RAVEN'S P.O.V**

"Rae, Raven, get up. Come on, get up already." A vague voice called. It sounded as if it was coming from a distance. I groaned and rolled over, but was restricted by chains on my wrist.

I opened my eyes to a fogged up room. Again I groaned and looked around to the few inches I could see in front of me. No one was in sight, but there voice kept calling my name. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes, totally confused on what was happening and not remembering falling asleep. I stretched my legs before trying to stand up on them, which was quite hard because they were shaking terribly. At my full height I could see over the clouded blanketing the ground, but I fell down again.

"What's going on?" I muttered at first, but then asked louder.

"Raven? I can't see you, stand up!" An unfamiliar voice demanded.

I shook my head again and rose to my feet, this time using the wall for support. My legs tried collapsing under me and shook as if an earthquake was passing under. Blonde hair streaked the fog, but disappeared again. Again my legs gave out and I found pain shooting up my butt and back as I hit ground hard.

"Ah!" I cried in pain, throwing my head back.

"Raven?" Then suddenly a man appeared from the fog, standing in front of me.

His face showed boyish features and innocents, but is light blue eyes showed determination. I looked up at him, still whimpering from the pain. He held out his hand and I just sat looking at him.

"Oh right." He chuckled to himself at some realization. "I'm Brodie. When Starfire heard of your despair, we rushed over. Come on, give me your hand. We have to get out of here before it completely explodes."

He sounded calm, but his words were completely rushed. I hesitated for a second, but took his hand and allowed him to pull me up. My arm and most of my weight leaned on him, but it didn't seem to bother him a bit or falter his step.

"Raven!" A green eyed, red headed alien screamed when we finally exited the building into the cold night air.

"Where's Robin?" I asked, looking frantically around for the man in question. Nothing.

"He… Brodie you didn't tell her?" Starfire asked, worry shooting threw her eyes that started to tear up.

"I didn't really have time! Since you decided to light the fucking place on fire before they were out! What were you thinking?" He asked annoyed, still supporting my weight.

"How was I supposed to no?" Starfire questioned, her brows knitting together.

"Where is Robin?" I demanded again.

"He ran off… "Star finally said, pity showing when my jaw dropped in shock.

"What do you mean 'He ran off'?" I asked slowly, looking around once again.

"Raven… he is gone. Without a word, he took off into the darkness." Brodie said slowly as if trying to get a child to understand.

"No… No… He's coming back. He'll be back. Just you watch." I said, trying to force away my own doubt.

Brodie and Starfire exchanged looks of worry and pity. I pulled out of Brodie's support, barely managing to stay on my feet.

"Stop it! Don't look like that! He is coming back! He wouldn't leave me, not again!" I growled, turning away from their looks.

**ROBIN'S P.O.V**

My movement was quick as I bolted up right at the smell of smoke. My senses in full alert thought I could feel the pain of the cuts and bruises on my face. After being taken from Raven, Beast Boy really let his anger out, kicking every inch available and letting his little friends get some hits in too.

I stood up, not being restricted by chains and slammed myself against the door, which intently broke under the force and outside heat. I caught myself before falling to the ground. Fire attacked from one side so I ran in the other direction.

'Gotta find Raven' My instincts screamed. I looked through every door accessible.

All seemed empty or in an uproar of flames. The last door I looked through was actually the exit. I stumbled out into the night air, gasping for the cold air. My head was pounding and my adrenaline working tenfold. I turned to go back into the building, but was stopped by a flash of red hair. I turned the building to see a worried Starfire waiting nervously for something or someone.

"Star?" I called and she jumped into attack mode, but relaxed in realization.

"Robin! What are you doing here?" Star's eyes widened in surprise.

"Beast Boy… what are you doing here is what I should be asking." I said, stopping my explanation in curiosity.

"I got a tip about the mob having this as a hideout… Where you the only one inside?" She looked back at the building erupting in flames.

"Wait… you mean… Raven!" I yelled running back towards the building, only to be stopped by a greened alien.

"Robin, you can't go in there! Look its complete covered in fire!" Star pulled me back further. "If she is still in there… she is gone."

"Gone?" I muttered slowly. My face fell and I relaxed making Starfire's grasp light enough for me to pull away.

I yanked from her grip and ran back towards the flamed building. I ignored the desperate calls of my name and pushed burning wood and brick out of my path. The bright orange and red tried attaching on to me, but I dodged gracefully. Only one thought ran through my head: the _need _to find Raven and no that she is protected.

Another beamer of burning wood fell from in front of me leading to a chain reaction. Crashing down from my left caused me to jump to the side only to be pounced down on another plank of over 50 pounds of weight. I heard a crack as gravity brought it down straight on my upper part of my leg. I yelled at the burning and stinging pain that shot across my body.

"Son of a bitch!" I groaned. I tried pulling my leg free, only to have the pain increase.

I struggled with the damn thing, but then the fire started to get attracted to the clothing on my leg. I practically screamed in agony as the fire assaulted my leg and my nails dug into the floor, trying to pull myself away, failing terribly.

"Please, just please." I begged. "Let it be that Raven got out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Moe: **I think I just killed Robin….

**Robin: **Wh…wh… what!

**Raven: **XD

**Moe: **Plz review ^.^


	16. Ending D:

**MOE: **_Hey everyone I have really sad news!_

_Tomorrow I'm giving my laptop back to the school because it's my last day. So I'm gonna have to end the story here. I might possibly make a sequel later on OR ask one of my reviewers to make a suquel…_

_Actually that's a really good idea! Who wants to make a sequel for my story? Just message me plz :D _


End file.
